


telepathic

by kingdavidbowie



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, by which he means that he actually is, charles is not in love with erik, logan screwing with charles, scott is not disturbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdavidbowie/pseuds/kingdavidbowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan figures out that the good professor has a thing for a thing for Erik Lensherr and decides to do something about it, since no one else is... (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	telepathic

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely set in the movieverse (if Logan spent a few months just chilling at Xavier's school before the rest of the movie actually happened)...

The word “telepathic” was written across Xavier’s chalkboard in hard, neat letters.

The professor used a pointer stick to tap the word from where he sat in his wheelchair, behind the desk that his sole student for the day sat before. Technically speaking Saturday was supposed to be somewhat of an off-day, for classes, at least. But this was a special case, and he didn’t have anything else to be doing, regardless. Not that he didn’t value the education of young minds above almost all else.

This, though, was a little different.

He opened his mouth to start teaching, but didn’t get a single word out before his student interrupted (without raising his hand).

“You’re not really going to try to teach me that bullshit, right?” Logan asked, raising his eyebrows at the other man. His voice, as always, seemed reminiscent of a growl to Xavier. He was giving the chalkboard a sideways look.

The professor’s face went just a little smoother than it usually was; Logan tensed a split second before “Bullshit?” was sent gently blasting through his mind, rattling the inside of his head. Bristling, he scowled slightly. “Have I ever gotten to telling you that _I don’t like it_ when you do that?”

The professor’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “No, but it’s obvious. Which makes for a decent bridge into our lesson, actually.” His student leaned forward and gave his best mockingly attentive impression.

“How so?”

Xavier tapped the board again. “This,” he said, pointing at “telepathy”, “isn’t necessary to reading minds.” He attempted a dramatic pause and was rewarded with an empty, bored look on Logan’s face. Ignoring this, he continued, “It helps, yes- but even someone with relatively low ability or mutation of any sort- or none of that, perhaps- can piece things together well enough to get an accurate picture of what someone else is thinking.”

“That sounds nice.” Logan knew the professor was never going to respond to his sarcasm- not even Scott did, for the most part- but it was his nature by now to use it incessantly. He’d probably been hanging around Wade too much lately, too. He sat up straighter, a shine to his animalistic eyes. “So what am I thinking? Pretend I’m wearing a metal helmet.”

At that, a ghost of a smile graced Xavier’s lips. “One would only need a single glance to tell what you’re thinking, Logan,” he said. And it was true, that the other man’s uncaring posture, the way his body was hanging off of his chair, probably said everything about how much he wanted to be having a lesson right now. “Regardless, I know you too well by now not to. My point, though, is that reading someone doesn’t take this-” He crossed out the word on the board with a piece of chalk. “It just requires... awareness.”

“I got that,” Logan growled more pleasantly, somewhat defensive.

“I know you do. Your skills especially give you a certain advantage. Your heightened sense of smell, for example.” The professor started to continue but stopped when a ringtone sounded out from the cell phone sitting on his desk. He hesitated, then flipped it open and read the message he’d just received.

Logan stared at the other man for a long moment with his eyebrows furrowed, then said decisively, “You have a thing for whoever sent that.” He looked like he was holding back an uncharacteristic broad smile, and barely, even.

Xavier was getting what could almost be described as an awkward look on his face. “What’d she say?” Logan asked, raising his chin and settling back in his chair.

“She?” The professor’s voice sounded vaguely choked. “No, that was just- Erik,” he clarified. He looked at his obsolete little phone like he wanted to text out a reply but would have to wait.

“Who’s Erik?”

He looked _flustered_. “Erik Lensherr- Magneto. Same person,” he said, recovering from the accusation finally. “Brotherhood of Mutants, remember?”

“Yeah.” Logan lifted an eyebrow. “He’s the helmet guy.”

Xavier was glad to see their lessons had yielded so much for his student. He gave Logan a wry look. “Yes, I suppose he is. Shall we get back to our lesson?”

“Do you always call him ‘Erik’?” his student queried, smirking again. It so figured that _this_ was what would interest him. The professor frowned.

“Well, his _name_ is Erik-”

“And you have some sort of... old-man crush on him,” Logan finished. So what if he couldn’t be making old people jokes? At least he didn’t look like one himself. That had to make him partially exempt, right?

“Rest be assured,” Xavier answered rather tightly, “if that were true, I would have done something about it _decades_ ago.”

“Oh, but that’s not necessarily true,” his student continued. “I can see it on your face, Professor. I _read it._ Also, I can smell the pheromones coming off your skin. It’s because you’re separated, right? That you’re lying?”

“Logan, we- we were in the middle of a lesson, and I’d very much appreciate it if you-” A slightly mad expression came over the professor’s features. It was an almost instantaneous reaction, him slamming down a mental wall between his mind and Logan’s, but not fast enough. And now he had Erik’s face plastered all over his own mind, thanks to his student.

“Seriously, though, if you like him or whatever then-”

_“Out.”_

“Hm?” Logan was delighted to find that he’d actually gotten a rise out of the other man. “So, I take it the lesson-”

“Get out,” Xavier murmured irritably, interrupting. Logan could feel the professor’s pressure inside his mind, pushing him. It hurt like a _bitch_. Shrugging in an attempt at nonchalance, he got up from his chair and gave the other man a nod before exiting the office.

He purposely shot another image at the professor on his way out, and thought he heard the sound of chalk breaking in reply. He snickered.

Well, this was interesting.

\--------------------------

“Professor?”

Xavier’s head snapped up from oblivion; his eyes focused on the thing in front of him. Scott. The thing was Scott. "Yes?" They were in the hallway outside his office, he realized.

The younger man looked both suspicious and concerned. "I was just asking about one of my classes, but- are you alright?" His curiosity was evident even aside from the fact that his eyes weren't visible under his visor. "You seem... distracted."

The professor's fingers were clutching tightly onto the arms of his wheelchair, but he tried not to when he realized Scott was looking him over for signs of anxiety like that. "That's because I am," he admitted. "Unfortunately," he tacked on a moment later, somewhat of a grimace touching his features. Scott looked appropriately confused at this.

"...What's troubling you, exactly?"

The name came out almost as a hiss through Xavier's lips.

"Ah," Scott muttered. Because that was understandable, of course. "Might I ask what he is-"

"He is- _intentionally_ messing with my mind." There was a hint of a mad smile on the professor's lips. "Directing thoughts at me that I- I-" He shook his head, not finding it in himself to finish, apparently, or not wanting to. He paused, then gave his subordinate a slow look. "Say, Scott..."

Scott didn't like where this might be going. "-Yes?"

"You should talk to him." He had to look away from the professor's evident desperation. He looked like a _wreck_. Even as Scott turned his head, though, Xavier was still, perhaps even unconsciously, mentally influencing him. "You guys have a... relationship." That was putting it mildly. Scott snorted uneasily, trying to resist. The professor had to be pretty off it to be using his powers so blatantly...

"Professor, I might have to, um, give you a raincheck on... that..." Scott swore internally. _What the hell?_ He had to go talk to Logan about the professor. Or at least distract him. For a second, a minute, a longer time. He had- had to tell him... He had to talk to Logan and-

 _"Professor!"_ The pressure disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Scott," Xavier murmured, frowning. "I am not used to blocking out someone directly thinking at me... and doing other things at the same time. I apologize, but-"

Scott sighed, his eyebrows knitting together. "Send Jean."

"Jean?" came the echo.

"If it's really that bad." He obviously didn't want to send his girlfriend in as bait for the beast, even if it was just to knock Logan out, maybe, but it was rather admirable, Xavier thought, that he would offer. The professor nodded.

"Maybe I'll try a nap," he said with false cheer. He didn't even want to try lying down; to put himself in such an open mental state would surely only make it worse. He'd be a sitting duck for every image Logan had ever mentally conjured up that had anything to do with Erik. Dammit. "If anything else, he'll fall asleep eventually..." There was that, of course.

It was only two in the afternoon, unfortunately.

\--------------------------

Every time he got closer to Logan's room the thoughts got stronger and more vivid, so Xavier avoided the other man for several hours before finally deciding to shut him up himself. He didn't need to freak Scott out by sending in Jean to distract Logan; no, he was a capable man. He had been training his mental abilities ever since he could remember being able to use them. What was so hard about merely blocking out one single line of thoughts?

He got his answer when he had to stop, out of breath, just down the hall from Logan's room. There were other students from the school passing by and giving him odd looks, but he waved them off. He had this. He had this, but-

It was unbearable, trying to do anything else when, not even of his own volition, his mind was flooded with Erik. It occurred to him that the only reason he'd been doing so well lately was because he'd been blocking all of the thoughts he was getting now, the ones that had been his own. And now those too were ressurected and dancing inside of his head, all trying to get his attention. He couldn't concentrate. There were too many memories and pictures...

With a determined movement, he pushed himself to Logan's door and, when it didn't yield to him, forcibly rammed it open with his chair. The man was lying with his limbs sprawled across his bed, messy, un-fixed sheets underneath him. Xavier sent a thought-bullet blasting through Logan's head, and then sighed in relief when most of the Erik-thoughts in his own went away.

And then they started up again.

He tried not to snarl, he really did. "Logan, would you just- _stop- doing- that-_ ?!" he managed, all the while exchanging mental warfare with the other man. It was already exhausting him. "Or- at least- tell me _why_?"

Logan stopped and then grimaced at the spare power slamming into his head. "You should just tell him. You've got a chance at something, and you're just throwing it- _shit_!" He held onto his forehead with a large hand, irritated that his healing factor wasn't helping to at least shorten the pain. "Would you not _do that_?"

Xavier just frowned again at him.

"Dammit, you asshole- you've got a huge crush that _everyone knows about_ for someone who probably has the hots for you, too! As fucking _weird_ as that is..."

"Excuse me? You're at least twice as old as me," the professor cut in.

"Yeah, but-" Logan gestured at himself. "Not the point. I'm not the only who thinks it, you know. So what if your thing would just be- totally fucked up, or something? At least let him know."

"That's good advice." But, aside from the sarcasm, Xavier was thinking. He didn't want to let himself do it, but he did anyway.

"Hell yes it is," his student grumbled. "You want to have my door fixed after you call him?"

"I'm not going to-"

Logan raised his eyebrows at the other man.

"But-"

"Professor- _Wheels_. Just do it."

\--------------------------

Dial tone. Oh, God, why was he doing this? Why had he actually done what-

"Yes?"

His thoughts became abruptly focused.

"-Erik? ...It's Charles."


End file.
